Davos Seaworth
Ser''' Davos Seaworth''' is a major character in the second, third and fourth seasons. He is played by starring cast member Liam Cunningham and debuts in "The North Remembers". Davos is a landed knight, and a former smuggler in the service of Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone and claimant to the Iron Throne. Biography Background ]]Ser Davos Seaworth is a landed knight and a reformed smuggler. His ship used to ply the Narrow Sea, smuggling goods from the Free Cities into the Seven Kingdoms and back again. Davos was born in Flea Bottom, the poorest slum in King's Landing. His father was a poor crabber. He became a sailor while very young to escape the slums and has spent most of his life sailing the Narrow Sea. His black-sailed ship became infamous for sneaking into harbors in the dead of night whilst avoiding detection.Complete Guide to Westeros: Robert's Rebellion - Davos Seaworth During Robert's Rebellion, Davos aided Stannis Baratheon while he was besieged in Storm's End, by delivering smuggled onions and other foodstuffs into the castle. The supplies helped Stannis' forces survive until the end of the war. For this service, Stannis rewarded Davos by bestowing him with knighthood and lands. He chose the name "Seaworth" for his family's new noble House, as a reference to his smuggling past. Highborn members of older noble Houses disparagingly Davos called "the Onion Knight" for his actions, but he has embraced this title proudly took an onion for a sigil and sewed it onto his ship's sails.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of Dragonstone - Davos Seaworth entry Stannis also cut off four finger tips from Davos' right hand as punishment for his smuggling crimes. Thieves in Westeros are often sentenced to having fingers or the whole hand removed, but Stannis only took the fingertips of his less used hand (his right, as Davos is left-handed). Davos submitted to this punishment willingly, judging it a fair exchange in return for improving his family's future prospects. He also mentions in a featurette that he submitted to the punishment for the sake of sheer justice, saying he " avoided punishment for too long". He wears his severed finger bones in a pouch about his neck and believes they bring him good luck."Garden of Bones" Davos is one of Stannis' most loyal and reliable vassals, but is treated with disdain by some of the other lords of Westeros for his low birth. Stannis himself points out that it was the low-born Davos, and not the high-born lords, who saved the lives of Stannis and his castle garrison. Davos is one of the only men who can (even grudgingly) influence Stannis' decisions, because he values Davos' honest advice above that of noble-born flatterers."The Prince of Winterfell" Davos has several sons, including Matthos, who serves with him on his ship and is a scribe for Stannis.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of Dragonstone - Matthos Seaworth entry He is proud of his son's education but remains illiterate."The Night Lands" Even though Stannis' wife Selyse despises Ser Davos, their daughter Shireen is fond of him and considers him a friend."Kissed by Fire" Season 2 King Stannis Baratheon converts to the religion of the Lord of Light and allows his priestess Melisandre to burn the statues of the Seven outside Dragonstone. Davos is agnostic but watches with interest beside his son Matthos Seaworth, a devoted convert. Maester Cressen attempts to interrupt the ceremony but is casually dismissed by Melisandre. She proclaims Stannis as a prophesied hero when he draws a flaming sword from one of the statues."The North Remembers" Stannis hosts a council and prepares a letter to be distributed throughout the Seven Kingdoms. He has learned from the late Eddard Stark that Joffrey Baratheon is a bastard born of incest between Cersei Lannister and her brother Jaime rather than being Robert Baratheon's true heir. Stannis is therefore the rightful heir and plans to pursue his claims to the throne despite being outnumbered. His younger brother Renly Baratheon has also claimed the throne to Stannis' frustration. Davos urges Stannis to make peace with Renly to fight against Joffrey but Stannis refuses. Cressen attempts to poison Melisandre. Davos sees him put something in the wine cup. Cressen then offers Melisandre that they put aside their disagreement through drinking a toast from the same cup. Davos realizes what he is doing and unsuccessfully tries to stop him. Cressen drinks the poison first to make Melisandre feel safer. She also realizes his plan but drains the rest of the liquid regardless. Cressen quickly bleeds to death while Melisandre stands over his corpse unharmed. Davos recruits an old friend, the pirate admiral Salladhor Saan, to Stannis' cause, bringing his 30 ships to Dragonstone. Davos and Mathos meet Sallador on them coast and Davos tells him that there are no old pirates, the life will catch up to him eventually. Joining the forces of Stannis Baratheon would give him a safe, legitimate position in the world. Davos accompanies Stannis to a parley with Renly on the coast of the Stormlands. They are unable to reach a compromise and Stannis gives Renly the night to reconsider. Stannis then tasks Davos with smuggling Melisandre into the caves beneath Renly's camp, refusing to say why and ordering Davos not to discuss the mission in the future. Davos delivers Melisandre through the caves, while she asks him if he desires her. She also talks of the battle they face and how she fights for the forces of good. When they arrive at a gate of iron bars, she disrobes, revealing that she is impossibly, heavily pregnant. She births a horrific shadow as Davos cowers in fear. The Shadow kills Renly and Stannis assumes control of the majority of his forces, save for the Tyrells and their bannermen. With the might of the Stormlords behind him, he plans to move on the capital of King's Landing. Davos urges him to leave Melisandre out of the battle because of rumors that she is controlling him. Stannis is angry with Davos for breaking his orders but accepts his counsel. He names Davos as commander of his fleet for the assault on Blackwater Bay. Davos is concerned that Stannis' bannermen will not respect him because of his origins."The Ghost of Harrenhal" The fleet travels north along the coast. Davos predicts that they are just one day's sail from their destination. Stannis admires Davos' loyalty and honesty and the way he copes with the snobbery of the highborn. He recalls Davos' timely intervention saving many lives in the siege of Storm's End. Stannis' wife nearly died of hunger and the castle was down to eating rats, before Davos managed to sneak through the blockade with his ship full of onions, potatoes, fish, and some beef. Stannis asks Davos to serve as his Hand of the King when he takes the Iron Throne."The Prince of Winterfell" The fleet sweeps into Blackwater Bay and the mouth of the Blackwater Rush, and approaches the city at night. The original plan was to destroy the royal fleet and land troops under the city walls. However, the royal fleet proved to be absent, Tyrion Lannister having commanded it to leave the area rather than be sunk. Instead, Tyrion has a ship leaking wildfire directly into the bay. Davos realizes it is a trap too late, and screams at his the ships to sail away from the wildfire. At Tyrion's signal, Commander Bronn of the King's Landing City Watch ignites the wildfire with a flaming arrow. This results in a tremendous explosion that obliterates the vanguard of Stannis' fleet, including Davos' flagship, the Black Betha. The blast kills his son Matthos while Davos is hurled overboard by the shockwave before the blast can reach him."Blackwater" Season 3 Davos is rescued from an islet he had washed ashore to by Salladhor Saan. Reeling from the death of his son and horrified to learn that Melisandre has begun to burn alive as sacrifices all those who speak out against her, Davos convinces Salladhor to bring him to Dragonstone. He intends to assassinate the Red Woman. Davos finds Stannis despondent and condemns Melisandre for the human sacrifices and for leading Stannis astray. She reminds that it was he who urged Stannis not to bring her to the battle, and implies that it was the defeat and the massive deaths, including that of Matthos, were his fault. Davos draws a knife on her in a fit of rage, but he is restrained by a pair of guards. Stannis orders him to be put in the dungeon. Davos is dragged out, protesting to Stannis that Melisandre will lead them all to ruin."Valar Dohaeris" Davos is visited by Princess Shireen, who asks him if he's a traitor, to which Davos answers that he is. Shireen, however, insists that he is still her friend, and that she will give him books to help him pass the time. After he reveals to her that he cannot read, she offers to teach him. Over the next few weeks, Davos's literacy improves dramatically. Stannis finally comes to speak with him and agrees to free him on the condition he never raises a hand to Melisandre again. Davos agrees to this, but warns that he cannot be expected to never speak against her again. Stannis then tells Davos about Gendry, his bastard nephew. Davos correctly surmises that Stannis freed Davos before Gendry's sacrifice to talk him out of it. Stannis insists on taking Davos to Melisandre to observe a ritual involving leeches gorged on Gendry's blood."Second Sons (episode)" Appearances Image Gallery Davos_Promo2.jpg|Davos negotiating with Salladhor Saan in "The Night Lands". Davos 2x04.jpg|Davos accompanies Stannis to a parley in "Garden of Bones." Stannis and Davos 2x8.jpg|Stannis and Davos en route to King's Landing in "The Prince of Winterfell." Davos-3x01.jpg|Davos' "Season 3" promo Davos 3x08.jpg|Davos in "Second Sons". Davos dungeon 3x08.jpg|Davos in his cell in "Second Sons." Davos Stannis 2 3x08.jpg|Davos and Stannis in "Second Sons." Davos talks to Stannis 3x08.jpg|Davos talks to Stannis in "Second Sons." Family tree Quotes Behind the scenes *The hand that Davos loses fingers from has been changed from his left to his right, a result of actor Liam Cunningham being left-handed.Access Hollywood interview *Whilst some CGI was used to show the illusion of Davos not having fingertips, most of the time Liam Cunningham just wore a glove and kept his fingers bent inside. Whilst effective and cheap, this did cause him some pain when it came to straightening his fingers out once shooting was finished for the day.SFX Magazine interview *It has been confirmed that he is one of the favorite characters of producer and showrunner David Benioff. *On the Season 2 Blu-ray, Davos narrates a Histories & Lore video on "Robert's Rebellion". In the books In A Song of Ice and Fire, Davos is described as having brown hair and a brown and gray beard. Davos is married to Marya Seaworth, the daughter of a carpenter, who rarely leaves their home on Cape Wrath. They have seven sons: Dale, Allard, Matthos, Marc, Devan, Stannis and Steffon, the eldest five of whom are also in the service of House Baratheon of Dragonstone. Dale and Allard are captains of their own ships, and Mathos is first mate on Davos' ship Black Betha. The eldest four are killed in the Battle of the Blackwater, while Devan, squire to Stannis, is taken to safety alongside Stannis by Sallador Saan's ships. At the Battle of Blackwater, Stannis' brother-in-law Ser Imry Florent, not Davos, is put in command of the fleet. Ser Imry makes several tactical errors which Davos advised against, such as engaging the royal fleet in the narrow bay and thus negating their advantage of numbers. Particularly, Ser Imry ignores Davos' warnings to send ahead scouts to see what defenses the city may have prepared, as he is confident in their numerical superiority. This leads to almost the entire fleet being trapped in the city's harbor along with fire ships containing wildfire, which destroys most of Stannis' ships. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Knights Category:House Baratheon of Dragonstone Category:Status: Alive Category:House Seaworth Category:Davos Seaworth Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters from the Crownlands Category:Season 4 Characters